El Corazón Solitario
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Songfic/one-shot. Te protegeré con todo lo que tenga, seré esa fortaleza que pareces no necesitar, los cimientos que se necesitan para un hogar


**Homeless Heart**(Amanda Stott)

GAkuen Alice y la canción no me pertenecen…

* * *

><p><strong>-oO08( <strong>**El corazón Solitario )80Oo-**

Por Kiray Himawari

**-o-**

Lonesome stranger  
>With a crowd around you<br>I see who you are

_Extraño solitario_

_Con una multitud a tu alrededor_

_Veo quién eres_

**Nunca imaginé conocerte en semejante situación, una barda destrozada, una pelea iniciada alrededor de ti, y aun así, extraño solitario, pude ver dentro de ti. **

You joke, they laugh  
>Til the show is over<br>Then you fall so hard

_Bromeas, ríen_

_Hasta que el show termina_

_Entonces caes con tanta fuerza_

**Tus comentarios tomados a broma por la mayoría de nosotros, las risas que intercambiamos cuando nos damos cuenta de lo preocupado que sueles estar****… Todo eso termina cuando de alguna manera la fuerza se acaba y entonces parece no haber marcha atrás. **

If you're needing  
>A soul-to-soul connection<br>I'll run to your side

_Si necesitaras_

_Una conexión alma con alma_

_Correría a tu lado_

**Corres de un lado a otro intentando encontrar algo que te ayude a salir de la terrible escuridad… Nunca olvides que si me necesitas, estoy aquí, esperando por ti para que tu alma y la mía se encuentren y así estemos el uno con el otro.**

When you're lost in the dark  
>When you're out in the cold<br>When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart

_Cuando estés __perdido en la oscuridad_

_Cuando estés afuera en el frío_

_Cuando estés buscando por algo que se asemeje a tu alma_

_Cuando el viento derribe tu castillo de naipes_

_Seré un hogar para tu corazón solitario*_

**Cuando te sientas en la oscuridad y no veas más salida, cuando pienses que no hay más lugar en donde refugiarte en medio de la tormenta, cuando intentes encontrar algo que estabilice tu roto corazón, cuando sientas que no hay nada más por qué luchar y cuando la fuerza se te agote ****siempre estaré allí y seré un hogar para tu corazón solitario.**

Open close me  
>Leave your secrets with me<br>I can ease your pain

_Ábreme, ciérrame_

_Deja tus secretos conmigo_

_Puedo aliviar tu dolor_

**Desde la primer mirada has podido ver en mi interior, soy como un libro abierto para el mundo, pero tu corazón vio mi alma y yo vi la tuya, así que déjame escucharte, comparte esos secretos que agobian tu mente, sé que puedo aliviar tu dolor, aunque sea tonta y simple, sé que puedo llenar**** y salvar tu corazón.**

And my arms will be  
>Just like walls around you<br>Come in from the rain

_Y __mis brazos serán_

_Igual que paredes alrededor de ti_

_Protegiéndote de la lluvia_

**Te protegeré con todo lo que tenga, seré esa fortaleza que pareces no necesitar, los cimientos que se necesitan para un hogar, te protegeré de la lluvia, de la marea, del viento y más aún de la oscuridad…**

If you're running  
>In the wrong direction<br>I will lead you back

_Si corrieras_

_En la dirección incorrecta_

_Te guiaría de vuelta_

**Sé**** que te abanderas con la inteligencia, sin embargo te ves obligado a correr en la dirección correcta, ¿cuánto has tenido que sufrir para llegar a donde estás? No te preocupes ni te agobies porque, de aluna manera, te haré volver a tu hogar.**

When you're lost in the dark  
>When you're out in the cold<br>When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart

_Cuando estés perdido en la oscuridad_

_Cuando estés afuera en el frío_

_Cuando estés buscando por algo que se asemeje a tu alma_

_Cuando el viento derribe tu castillo de naipes_

_Seré un hogar para tu corazón solitario_

**Y aunque te encuentres en la fría oscuridad de la noche, perdido entre un millón de espejismos, yo sé que encontrar****ás algo o alguien que se asemeje a tu alma y sé que cuando te encuentres desgarrado seré una guía para tu corazón solitario…**

Broken  
>Shattered like a mirror<br>In a million pieces  
>Sooner or later<br>You've got to find  
>Something someone<br>To find you and save you

_Roto_

_Destrozado como un espejo_

_En un millón de piezas_

_Tarde o temprano_

_Tienes que encontrar_

_Algo, alguien_

_Que te encuentre y te salve_

**Si te**** encuentras confundido y sientes que tu mente se divide en un millón de piezas, sabes que en algún momento habrá algo que te haga ver la verdad, alguien que cure tus heridas y que sane tu corazón.**

When you're lost in the dark  
>When you're out in the cold<br>When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart

_Cuando estés perdido en la oscuridad_

_Cuando estés afuera en el frío_

_Cuando estés buscando por algo que se asemeje a tu alma_

_Cuando el viento derribe tu castillo de naipes_

_Seré un hogar para tu corazón solitario_

**Y cuando te sientas perdido en medio de la oscuridad y el frío envuelva tu corazón estaré presente para protegerte… No busques más en reflejos extraños, no te preocupes si todo parece derrumbarse a tu alrededor porque yo estaré allí par****a salvar a tu solitario corazón. **

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
>When the wind blows your house of cards<br>I'll be a home to your homeless heart

_Cuando estés buscando por algo que se asemeje a tu alma_

_Cuando el viento derribe tu castillo de naipes_

_Seré un hogar para tu corazón solitario_

**Y recuerda ****que siempre estaré aquí para ser tu hogar, para proteger y compartir tu corazón, no importa contra qué luchemos, siempre seré un hogar para tu corazón solitario. **

I'll be a home to your homeless heart

_Seré un hogar para tu corazón __solitario_

**Los años pasan y sigo aquí, la misma propuesta que lanzaron nuestras miradas desde el primer segundo en que colisionaron. Aunque estés en la oscuridad y el frío te invada, la lluvia no cese y quieras correr en la dirección ****incorrecta, recuerda que siempre estará este hogar para ti, para compartir la serenidad de la noche, la luz del día y la respiración en la vida…**

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>*La traducción literal de <strong>I'll be a home to your homeless heart<strong> sería seré _un hogar para tu corazón sin hogar_, sin embargo la interpretación al español sería un poquito extraña si la coloco de esa manera, es por ello que decidí colocar _seré un hogar para tu solitario corazón_… Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme y con gusto responderé.

Y bueno creo que era justo que ahora Mikan fuera la que dedicara la canción, ¿cierto?

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas

**-o-**


End file.
